Wait, you're gay?
by fulofhyperness
Summary: Lemoney goodness, boyXboy don't like? don't read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's affiliations.**

**Written for my good friend and loyal supporter Anari Cross**

**Warning: This is my first lemon, so it's probably not any good, any critique and tips are greatly appreciated!**

There was a heavy knock on the door.

"Hey Kiba!" a young man yelled as the door was opened. He had spiky blonde hair, whisker-like scars across his cheeks, and the bluest eyes you had ever seen.

"Naruto, what's up man?" the other young man responded. He had spiky brown hair, deep brown eyes, and traditional triangular shaped tattoos running down his cheeks.

"Um, well, you see, ah-" Naruto couldn't phrase what he wanted to say.

"Spit it out man! Geez you're sounding worse than Hinata!" Kiba said, raising his arms in the air. Naruto's head snapped up to look into Kiba's eyes.

"Well, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Naruto started nervously. "I was wondering about your feeling for her."

Kiba just stared at the blonde man. "Are you serious? Dude, it doesn't matter my feelings for her, if you want her you should go after her! I mean, shit man, she's been in love with you since, well, forever!"

"No, I need to know your feelings for her!" Naruto yelled. "I mean, she is your teammate and all."

Kiba clapped one hand on Naruto's back, making the smaller man jolt forward slightly. "I don't have feelings for her Naruto. None at all." Naruto looked up and saw sadness in the young brunette's eyes.

"Then why so sad about it? If you don't have feelings for her?" Naruto cautiously questioned.

"Because, I was just thinking about the person I do have feelings for." Kiba said. "It will always be an unrequited love."

"What does it have to do with Hinata?" Naruto asked, turning to face Kiba completely.

Kiba looked down into Naruto's impossibly blue eyes. He couldn't stop staring, no matter how odd Naruto might think he was. "Naruto, are you going to go ask Hinata out now, or what?"

"I was never going to ask Hinata out. She's not really my type." Naruto said, rather suggestively.

"Then why did you want to know about my feelings for her?" Kiba asked.

"Well," Naruto said, "I always see you two together, and you always seemed really close, so I wanted to know what kind of position you two were in."

"And that would make sense if you wanted to ask her out, but you just said you don't! That she's not even you type! Now I'm confused." Kiba said, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course she's not my type!" Naruto laughed. "Isn't obvious by now what my type is?"

Kiba stared at Naruto for awhile. "Sorry dude, I'm drawing a blank."

Naruto took a step towards Kiba, placing a hand on his chest. "Hinata's not my type because, well, let's just say she doesn't have the right _equipment_ for me."

A blush spread over Kiba's face. "Wait, you're gay?"

Naruto placed his other hand on Kiba's chest. "Why yes, yes I am." Kiba's eyes went wide with shock as one of Naruto's hands started drifting south. Naruto took note of this fact, his hands instantly off Kiba's body. "Do you have a problem with me being gay?"

Kiba's eyes were still wide, he was dumbstruck. All he could do was shake his head signaling he had no problem with it. Naruto sauntered back up to the sexy brunette. "How about with the fact that I like you?" he said, placing his hands back on the hard body.

Kiba once again dumbly shook his head, looking down at Naruto. The blonde's hand once again began making a trail south to the now noticeable bulge in Kiba's pants. Kiba hissed in pleasure as the hand skimmed over it, his senses returning to him.

Kiba took the man by the wrist and led him up the stairs to his room. Once the door was closed, he pushed the blonde against it, putting his knee in between Naruto's legs successfully pinning the smaller man. "Naruto" he breathed. He roughly made his dissent to press his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto moaned into the kiss. This was a dream come true. He just hoped that this time, he wouldn't wake up! The blonde moaned again as he felt a tongue pressing against his lips, seeking entrance, which he happily gave.

Kiba's tongue greedily moved along every surface of Naruto's mouth, mapping it out. He touched Naruto's tongue with his own, and the sensation sent delicious tingles down both their spines and making Naruto buck his hips.

Kiba had to separate from the kiss to take a sharp intake of breath as he felt hips roll deliciously across his own. He then began slowly kissing his way down Naruto's silky tan neck. Upon reaching the collar of Naruto's shirt, Kiba separated from the flesh, and moved away from the door. "Shirt, off, now!"

Naruto complied readily. Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed by the wrist and pulled onto Kiba's large bed. Kiba crawled on top of him and began to trail nips and licks and butterfly kisses across Naruto's well muscled chest, while running his hands down the smaller man's sides. "God Naruto, you taste delicious." Kiba purred against tan skin.

"mmm, Kiba, more" Naruto moaned.

Kiba reached down and pulled off his own shirt and tossed it off to the side before going back to Naruto's chest. He ran his hands over the tan skin, licking his lips as he looked at the two pink nipples. He lowered his head and captured one in his mouth, warmth going to his groin as he felt Naruto jerk in pleasure. Swirling his tongue around the hard bud and bucking his hips into Naruto's, he felt every sound, every motion on Naruto's part, going straight to his already weeping erection. He released Naruto's nipple, only to attack the other one.

Naruto was moaning wantonly as Kiba attacked his flesh. He plunged his fingers into Kiba's soft hair and tugged slightly, forcing Kiba to look up and kiss him. He moaned more into the kiss as Kiba deepened it, hands still firmly in the brunette hair.

Kiba pulled away from the delectable blonde and reached down to undo Naruto's pants. In one swift motion, he yanked off Naruto's pants and boxers, releasing the already weeping erection. Kiba licked his lips as he stared at the hard member.

Naruto whimpered in mixed disappointment and pleasure as Kiba continued to neglect his erection, choosing instead to lift the blonde's legs and nip at his inner thighs. The tan hips gently rocking back and forth in a subconscious fashion.

Suddenly Kiba stopped his ministrations, a sly smirk on his face.

"K-kiba, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, his eyes clouded over with lust. Understanding dawned on him as he noticed Kiba was still wearing pants. Naruto sat up from his position on the bed, his hands instantly going to the waist of his new lover. He pulled himself off the bed, kneeling on the floor. He rubbed his cheek along the obvious bulge. "Mmmm, Kiba." Naruto moaned, undoing the buttons on the top of the pants.

Kiba stared down at the sexy blonde as nimble fingers pulled his pants and boxers off. Kiba kicked his clothing off to the side once they had reached his ankles. He watched as Naruto licked his lips and placed a firm hand on his erection, hissing from the contact. Naruto began pumping the long cock at an almost painfully slow pace, looking up into Kiba's brown eyes. Never looking away, the blonde peeked a pink tongue out from his lips and licked the tip of Kiba's member, making the man slam his eyes shut and groan.

As Kiba's eyes flew shut, Naruto knew he had his chance. He took the rock hard cock in his mouth and began bobbing his head, using his hand where he couldn't reach. He swirled his tongue expertly around the flesh as he moved. As his pace increased, he inched his way down the long member, until he had reached the base, pausing to adjust to the size of it down his throat.

"Shit Naru," Kiba hissed while reaches down to weave clawed fingers through blonde hair. "you're amazing." Naruto began bobbing, deep-throating the large cock, forcing Kiba to throw his head back in pure pleasure. Naruto moaned, sending delicious vibrations down the shaft. Kiba moaned in response, beginning to unconsciously thrust into Naruto's warm mouth.

Kiba gripped Naruto's hair and pulled out of his mouth. Naruto whimpered, looking up, noticing that Kiba's eyes had become even more animalistic than before. Kiba reached down and grabbed Naruto's arm, throwing the boy on the bed and crawling on top of him. He placed three fingers near the blonde's soft pink lips. "Suck." he commanded.

Naruto did as he was told. Taking the fingers in his mouth, he sucked on them greedily, making Kiba moan. Once they were thoroughly wetted, Kiba pulled them out of the blonde's mouth and reached down to Naruto's entrance. Looking into blue eyes, he stuck one finger inside and began pumping it in and out of the tight hole.

Seeing no signs of discomfort on his lover's face, Kiba inserted a second finger, making Naruto's face contort slightly. "Sorry love, it has to be done." Kiba whispered huskily into Naruto's ear. Kiba kissed Naruto roughly, shoving his tongue into the moist cavern to lessen the discomfort. Soon Naruto was thrusting back on Kiba's fingers, moaning into the brunette's mouth.

Kiba pulled his head back to watch the writhing blonde below him. He reached his other hand down to grip Naruto's erection and pump it slowly to distract from the third finger slowly entering him.

Naruto felt that finger, and hissed from discomfort. "Ne, Kiba, it hurts." he whispered.

"Shhh, it will feel better soon, I promise." Kiba said, picking up on the pace on Naruto's slightly softened member. He continued to pump his fingers out of Naruto, each time angling them differently, searching for that one spot.

"AH! Kiba!" Naruto yelled. There it is. Kiba kept that angle, striking it over and over again, until Naruto was once again writhing in pleasure.

Kiba slowly removed his fingers from Naruto, making the blonde whimper is displeasure. He lined his cock, leaking pre-cum, up with Naruto's entrance, and looked up into those blue eyes he loved so much. Naruto simply nodded his head, signaling he was ready. Kiba used all his self-control and entered Naruto slowly. Once at the hilt, he held his position, letting Naruto get used to the size. "N-naruto, you're so damn tight." Kiba said through gritted teeth.

Minutes ticked by like hours before Naruto finally began to thrust backwards. "Damnit Kiba! Move!" Kiba didn't have to be told twice. He pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into his beloved. He repeated his actions, once again changing his angle, looking for Naruto's prostate. "KIBA" Naruto yelled as spots appeared behind his eyes.

Kiba slammed into the blonde's prostate mercilessly. "Kiba" Naruto was yelling, in a mantra. Kiba's pleasure rose, making is pace become quick, hard, and sloppy.

"Naru, I'm so damn close." Kiba said, reaching down to pump Naruto's neglected erection. The double stimulation proved to be too much for Naruto. He saw white, screaming Kiba's name as he came hard, all over their stomachs. The tightening of Naruto's passage was too much for Kiba as he followed Naruto, screaming the blonde's name and filling him.

Kiba pulled out and collapsed next to Naruto, both panting and enjoying their afterglow.

"So, Kiba." Naruto started.

"Yes Naru?" Kiba said, turning to face the blonde.

"Remember that unrequited love you were talking about before?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Oh, that." Kiba said. "I need to tell you something Naruto." Kiba's eyes became serious.

Naruto feared the worst. 'Oh no, he's going to tell me not to tell anyone. This was just a one time thing!' he thought.

"I love you Naurto. I always have." Kiba told the smaller boy.

Naruto looked up in shock. "R-really?" he asked.

"Yes Naru, I love you so much." Kiba said, grabbing Naruto's chin and pulling him close.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered as the two shared a kiss. Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

The end.

**Thank you all for reading! Yes, I know I borrowed the ending, but hey, I also borrowed the characters, and I've always loved that quote!**

**Anari, I hope you enjoyed this! You are the one who inspired me to write it!**

**This is my first lemon, so please review so I know what to do to make my future ones better!**


End file.
